Uma Luz Brilhante no Meio da Escuridão
by Violet-Tomoyo
Summary: -Em Pausa- Tomoyo vive um drama díficil...Poderá o destino mudar as pessoas? Parece que sim! (ET) Capítulo 9 no ar!
1. Parte 1

Uma Luz Brilhante no Meio da Escuridão  
~*~*~*~*~*~+~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Oi! Este é o meu 2º fic de CSS, espero que esteja bonzinho...é o primeiro  
publicado na Internet, porque o primeiro foi para a minha aula de  
Português...era uma composição de férias e...olhem, a minha setôra adorou!E  
os meus colegas também(modéstia á parte)! Espero que gostem, ao longo do  
fic vcs irão percebendo que eu tenho manias(pôr quase sempre a Tomoyo  
personagem principal e títulos, palavras grandes com letra maiúscula no  
início). Então...Cá vai!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
1ª Parte- Uma vida...azarada, um temporal e uma conversa...  
Tomoyo vagueava no meio de uma rua em Tokyo, no Japão. Sentia- se triste,  
solitária e com muito, muito frio. Mal podia acreditar na reviravolta que a  
sua vida dera durante aquele ano: A mãe morta, a Daidouji Toys na falência,  
a casa incendiada e vendida, a falta de dinheiro...na verdade, tudo aquilo era  
estranho. Tomoyo lembrava- se de ser uma menina rica á coisa de um ano e  
de passar o Natal com Sakura, Shaoran os filhinhos destes na sua grande  
casa. E também se lembrava da despedida deles:  
- Adeus Tomoyo! Até ao próximo Natal!- gritava Sakura no carro  
- Xau!- dizia Li- Não te esqueças de ligar a dar notícias...Por telefone, ok?  
- Sim...- Adeus a todos!  
E depois...tudo aquilo acontecera. Primeiro, a morte da mãe. Um dia depois  
do Natal, Tomoyo entrara no quarto desta e vira a mãe tão branca que se  
aproximou:  
- Mããããããe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Não posso acreditar! Você está morta!Suicidou-se!  
Depois disso, fora uma andança de funerais e enterros, em que ela se fartou  
de chorar. Quando resolveu ir ver as "bolsas" (OOOps...Não sei como se diz,  
sorry!) da Daidouji Toys, percebera tudo, incluindo o suicídio da mãe: a  
empresa estava na falência! E a mãe, que com tanto esforço montara o  
negócio todo, não aguentara e pumba (que parvoíce!^^), suicidara-se! Uns  
dias depois, a mansão onde Tomoyo vivia ardeu.E ela ficou quase na miséria:  
teve que vender a casa! Mesmo assim, caminhando agora por uma rua em  
Tokyo, ainda se dizia para si própria que não podia continuar no Japão: o seu  
dinheiro dava para um mês de "sobrevivência alimentar", nada mais. E na sua  
maleta de mão, apenas tinha seis vestidos (o que sobrara da casa queimada).  
Quanto a Sakura e Shaoran, ainda não lhes tinha dito nada daquilo, pois  
faltava-lhe sempre a coragem. Continuava a dar notícias, de telefone público  
(eh...ela agora não tinha casa), dizendo que estava tudo bem. Naquele  
momento, um dia frio de Fevereiro, ela pensava muito triste, que tinha de  
abandonar o Japão. A vida lá estava muito cara para ela, muito cara mesmo.  
Pensava mudar- se para Inglaterra, onde a comida era mais barata e os  
alojamentos também. Foi portanto com esse pensamento na cabeça que se  
abeirou de um funcionário do cais e lhe perguntou:  
- Há barco para Inglaterra?  
- Há um que vai partir agora...e o próximo parte daqui a três meses (que  
exagerado!!!^^).  
- E..ainda há bilhetes para o que parte hoje?  
- Há sim..."Tá aqui...É o último camarote (camarote é um quarto no barco), o  
300. Despache- se ou não chega a tempo! Molengona!  
- Calou!...Dê-me o bilhete, se faz favor!  
- Só se me deres um beijinho, ó giraça! (era verdade: com 18 anos, ela  
estava mais bonita ainda do que era dantes, e muito elegante)  
- Deixe-se disso! O barco vai partir dentro de cinco minutos e eu quero  
chegar a horas!  
- Pronto, "tá bem...aqui "tá. Só é preciso o seu nome.  
- Siniza Tsunokomo- respondeu Tomoyo, dando o primeiro nome que lhe veio  
á cabeça. Não queria confessar que era uma antiga rica arruinada.  
- Ok. "Tá aqui o bilhete. Adeus, giraça!  
Tomoyo saiu dali correndo para chegar a tempo ao barco. Mas, quando  
chegou....  
- Atenção, última chamada! Passageiros dirijam- se imediatamente á porta  
7.  
- Tenho que me despachar!- pensava ela, correndo cada vez mais. Entrou no  
barco no último minuto e dirigiu- se ao quarto que lhe estava  
destinado. Deitou- se em cima da cama e em breve adormecia,  
pensando com gosto na nova vida que iria iniciar. Mas lá fora, no  
convés uma cena muito estranha acontecia. O barco estava- se a  
partir ao meio! As pessoas andavam a correr feitas baratas tontas em  
busca de um bote que as levasse para terra. Estavam a 3000 km da  
Austrália e, como o barco apenas tinha um bote, era para quem  
chegasse primeiro. Os coitados (eram 680 pessoas) que não  
coubessem no bote (dava para 75 ppl), morreriam pela certa, pois o  
mar ali era infestado de tubarões. Quando o bote partiu a abarrotar  
de gente, foi o desespero total (tipo Titanic, estão a ver?).  
- Mamã!!!! Não quero morrer afogado!- berrava um miúdo desdentado  
- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Deus nos salve! Deus nos salve!-  
berrava uma voz esganiçada.  
Com este barulho todo, Tomoyo acordou e reparou que estava encharcada  
até á cintura.  
- Eu tenho que fugir daqui!- pensava enquanto corria pelo corredor fora,  
tendo apenas no bolso do vestido o seu dinheiro. A maleta de mão  
havia ficado no camarote, naquele momento todos pensavam era em  
como escapar dali.  
- O convés é já lá em cima mas...o que é isto?- disse ela vendo uma chama  
reluzente atrás de si- e porque é que parece que estou a subir uma  
montanha?  
Quando chegou lá a cima, percebeu tudo. O barco estava- se a virar (super  
estilo titanic^^) e montes de gente caia por ali a baixo. Tomoyo  
conseguiu agarrar- se a um corrimão até que o barco mergulhou bem  
fundo no mar...  
- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Tantos tubarões- berrava um miúdo a tentar  
nadar.  
- Ai, não acredito! Ando com um azar ultimamente- queixou- se Tomoyo  
tentando nadar. Ela via as pessoas a ficar sem braços e pernas, e  
mesmo sem corpo, quando eram comidas pelos tubarões e pensava que  
tinha de se mexer para longe daqueles animais horríveis.  
Tomoyo nadou, nadou, nadou, nadou...durante 2 dias seguidos. Até que  
avistou terra.  
- Vá Tomoyo, anime-se, só falta mais um bocadinho e você chega aquela  
praia, é fácil...aquilo deve ser a Austrália e...é só mais um bocadinho-  
disse ela, dando animo a si própria.  
Quando chegou áquela praia, deitou- se na areia. mal podia acreditar que  
tinha sobrevivido. Tinha o seu dinheiro um pouco molhado, mas ainda o  
tinha. O vestido estava todo roto e muito, muito molhado e dos  
sapatos nem sombras. Fatigada como estava, Tomoyo adormeceu ali,  
naquela praia australiana com coqueiros e mar azul.  
Ao acordar, 12 horas depois (7H da manhã)...  
- Ummmm...Onde estou?...Oh, agora me recordo...na praia...tenho sede e  
fome...haverá por aqui alguma cidade...olha ali há...com prédios  
altos...mas como vou chegar lá com esta fome?...Olha coqueiros!-  
exclamou ela levantando-se- Os côcôs têm uma espécie de sumo lá  
dentro...vou beber... e depois como o resto.  
Se Tomoyo tinha pensado isto rapidamente, foi ainda mais rápido que comeu  
um côcô e se encaminhou para a cidade. Um ardina (miúdos que  
vendem jornais), gritava:  
- Olha o Diário! Olha o jornalinho! Tragédia nos mares, barco afunda- se sem  
deixar sobreviventes! No Irão, uma...  
Mas Tomoyo não estava nada interessada em ouvir notícias sobre o Irão!  
Descobriu logo que o barco ali falado pelo ardina era o seu e pensou  
que o melhor era telefonar a Sakura, antes que a amiga pensa-se que  
como ela não lhe tinha telefonado, tinha morrido naquele barco!  
Dirigiu-se a um telefone (público) e discou o número da amiga. Do  
outro lado do fio...  
- Oi, Sakura! É a Tomoyo! Tudo bem por aí?  
- Sim...ó Tomoyo?! Estiveste tanto tempo sem dar notícias...bem e o Touya  
telefonou- me no outro dia e disse que não te tinha visto...o que se  
passa contigo?  
- É...é que eu fui tratar de negócios a outra ilha do Japão, de barco...-  
mentiu Tomoyo, atrapalhada  
-Ah! Agora percebo. Olha, Tomoyo, a Nadeshico já diz mãe! Sabes que ela  
no Natal faz três anos...e já é Fevereiro!  
- Que excitação, Sakura! E o Shaoran? Tudo bem com ele?  
- Oh!...Óptimo! Ele neste momento está a acordar o nosso filho Benji, estás  
a ouvir o choro, não?  
- Sim...olha, Tchauzinho!  
- Xau, Tomoyo!  
Tomoyo desligou o telefone com uma sensação de alívio. Era tão difícil  
mentir a uma amiga! A sorte era que Sakura era muito  
ingénua...  
Agora passando á vida própria: Tomoyo não queria ficar a viver na Austrália.  
Era calor a mais, comida cara, roupa cara... e para outro bilhete  
de barco já não ti nha dinheiro. Decidiu por isso meter- se no  
porta- bagagens de um avião que iria para Inglaterra. Foi  
díficil. Esperou dois dias pacientemente até encontrar um avião  
sem muita segurança. Meteu-se dentro de um saco enorme,  
tipo o do Pai Natal e...lá foi ela! Para a Inglaterra, país de  
sonhos e amizade e .... onde nada era muito caro^^!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Então, gostaram da 1ª parte? Espero que sim. Só há aqui uma coisinha que  
ficou por dizer. É que eu não sou brasileira, sou portuguesa e  
vivo em Portugal, por isso se não entederem alguma parte, eu  
explico tudo muito bem se me enviarem um e-mail para  
rika_rita°yahoo.com.br . Se tiverem comentários ou sugestões  
eu estou sempre disponível.....  
Bjos*** e... Xauzinho^^  
  
  
  
Uma luz brilhante no meio da escuridão (I)Uma Luz Brilhante no Meio da Escuridão (II)Uma Luz Brilhante no meio da escuridão (III)Uma Luz Brilhante no meio da escuridão (IV) 


	2. Parte 2

Uma Luz Brilhante no Meio da Escuridão  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Olá de novo! Aqui está a continuação do meu fic: "Uma luz brilhante no meio  
da escuridão". Aconselho todos a lerem primeiro a primeira parte (lógico!),  
porque assim...é difícil de perceber o fic. Espero que gostem e...Boa Leitura!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
2ª Parte- O Fim De Uma Vida?  
Tomoyo havia adormecido no meio daqueles sacos de bagagem, quando se  
lembrou de que não podia ser descoberta ao sair do avião. As malas estavam  
nesse momento a ser levadas para as passadeiras rolantes...ainda bem que  
ela não era pesada! Assim poderia ir bem descansada até...até ter de fugir.  
Começou a preparar a contagem:  
- 1...2...3! Saltar!  
E perante o olhar espantado dos passageiros que recolhiam as malas, uma  
menina bonita de olhos violeta e cabelos negros saltou de uma mala e foi  
correndo pelo aeroporto fora. Lá fora, em Londres, Tomoyo já se sentia  
mais á vontade. O seu vestido é que...estava muito roto; mas que podia ela  
fazer? Resolveu telefonar a Sakura, não fosse esta pensar que ela sumira:  
- Estou...Sakura! É a Tomoyo! Tudo bem?  
- Sim, Tomoyo! Você ultimamente evaporou-se!!!Á cinco dias que não me  
telefonava!  
- É...tenho tido muito trabalho e como estou noutra ilha do Japão (que  
grande mentira^^) eu....não tenho tido muito tempo para telefonar.  
- Ah! Ainda bem que é só isso! Olhe, você não vai acreditar! A Nadeshico e o  
Benji estão tão diferentes...quer que lhe conte as novidades?  
- Claro!  
- Olhe, a Nadeshico já diz imensas palavras e têm cabelos da mesma cor que  
eu! Os olhos dela é que são castanhos, porque se não, como diz Shaoran,  
eramos iguais! O Benji têm cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos da mesma cor  
que o Shaoran, daquele castanho profundo...os meus filhos estão tão  
lindos...Olhe, vá ligando, ok Tomoyo? Xauzinho!  
- Xau Sakura!  
Tomoyo desligou o telefone, com pena de ter mentido. Mas pronto, fora ela  
que escolhera assim... Em seguida deste telefonema, ela dirigiu- se para um  
café e ficou assombrada: tudo ali era caríssimo!  
- Não posso acreditar! Eu para aqui a fugir do Japão e isto aqui ainda é mais  
caro que lá...Que azar!  
Os dois meses que se seguiram a esse (Março e Abril) foram vividos de  
forma muito triste para Tomoyo. Dormia pelas ruas de Londres, sempre com  
aquele vestido, pedia comida ás portas dos outros e, enfim...era uma vida  
muito triste. Ligava a Sakura sempre que podia, inventando mentiras,  
mentiras, mentiras...de forma a que ela não desconfiasse que a amiga era  
uma pedinte. Uma manhã linda de Abril, Tomoyo decidiu ir passear para o  
parque da "Gente Ricaça". Levava os cabelos soltos e um pouco despenteados  
e a roupa em desalinho. Sentia-se tão infeliz! As pessoas que por ali  
passavam olhavam- na com um ar "Olha, não me toques!" e se por acaso lhe  
atiravam uma moedinha, nem sequer lhe falavam. No fim do dia, Tomoyo  
comeu uma sandes de fiambre e ia- se deitar como habitualmente no seu  
cantinho atrás de um prédio quando começou a ouvir tiros e vozes um pouco  
bebâdas:  
- O marinheiro é...hic! bom companheiro...  
-Pum, Pum,Pum! (isto são os tiros).  
- Olha uma miúda...hic!...e bem giraça!- e o homem bebâdo que assim falava  
puxou- a para si.  
- Largue-me! Largue-me!- pediu Tomoyo quase chorando  
- Nem penses que...hic! eu largava uma...hic! miúda assim bonitinha...hic!  
- Socorro! Socorro!- pediu Tomoyo quase gritando  
-Ó Flavi...hic! Larga a miúda...hic! Ou temos aí a bófia (polícia) atrás...hic!  
- "Pera aí...hic! Não a vamos....hic! Deixar fugir assim...hic!  
- Dá-lhe aí um tiro!- berrou o mais alto, que tinha um hálito que fedia  
(cheirava) a peixe podre e dentes muito amarelos.  
Tomoyo, ao ver que aqueles bebâdos lhe iam mesmo dar um tiro, começou a  
correr, mas....  
-Pum!Pum!Pum!  
-Pum!  
-Oh não!Estou cansada...e ferida...- pensou Tomoyo a quem doía o peito,  
talvez por ter levado com uma bala nesse sítio. No entanto, continuou a  
correr valentemente. Estava farta daquela sua vida de pobre. Ao ver uma  
luz no meio da escuridão da noite, dirigiu- se para lá e deixou- se cair á  
porta daquela casa, pensando:  
- Se tiver que morrer, será já aqui. Com a vida que tenho, mais vale isso do  
que...  
Não teve tempo para terminar a frase. Desmaiou ali mesmo, perto daquela  
brilhante luz, na noite escura...  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Gostaram deste capítulo? A história ainda não acabou, mas até agora eu acho que está a ficar bem. E  
vocês, que acham? Mandem dúvidas comentários ou sugestões para o meu e-mail.  
Bjos*** e Xau! 


	3. Parte 3

Uma Luz Brilhante no Meio da Escuridão  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Cá estou eu de novo com um redondo OLÁ! Bem- Vindos á 3ª parte do meu fic. A partir de agora, tudo vai mudar muito...o fic vai sofrer uma grande reviravolta! Vejam se gostam!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
3ª Parte- "Não tenhas medo porque eu estou contigo"  
Dentro daquela casa com uma luz muito brilhante, vivia desde alguns anos um rapaz muito estranho. Esse rapaz era alto, tinha pele clara como a neve, olhos e cabelos azuis- meia noite. Vivia do passado, das suas recordações. Era Eriol. Ultimamente,vivia daquilo que se recordava não só da sua vida passada, mas também de um ano passado em Tomoeda. Tinha se esquecido de algo em Tomoeda, que antes de se vir embora deveria ter feito. Mas não teve coragem...agora, tudo o que lhe restava eram belas recordações...  
- Tontaramtum!- o bater de um corpo a cair ouviu- se na porta da entrada.  
- Quem será? A estas horas da madrugada...é estranho!  
Eriol dirigiu- se para a porta de entrada, meditativo. Agora que vivia ali em Inglaterra, numa enorme mansão com três criados (duas criadas e um criado) e sem Nakuru e Spinel (tinham ido para Hollywood, fazer filmes^^) sentia- se sempre sozinho. E sabia porquê. Mas a visita de alguém a altas horas da noite, devia trazer-lhe alguma conversa...  
- Quem é? - perguntou ele abrindo a porta  
Ao ver que ninguém lhe respondia, abriu a porta e qual foi o seu espanto ao verificar que no chão estava alguém que ele bem conhecia...  
- Tomoyo! Que está fazendo aqui?- perguntou ele  
Ao ver que a moça não lhe respondia, abaixou- se e verificou que ela estava desmaiada. Pegou- lhe ao colo e levou- a para o quarto de hóspedes. Achou estranho ela nem sequer se mexer e ao ver o vestido dela em sangue, resolveu chamar um médico. Após meia- hora, lá encontrou um médico e duas enfermeiras que não se importavam de ir lá daí a uma horita...  
Em seguida, dirigiu- se ao quarto de hóspedes para ver aquela menina que ele tão bem conhecia. Ficou preocupado: o pulso dela batia fraco e a sua cara estava mais pálida do que nunca.  
- Tomoyo! Como pôde isto acontecer...? Você aqui em Inglaterra, quase morta...  
- Dling! Dlong! Dling! Dlong!  
A campainha interrompeu os seus pensamentos. Eriol dirigiu-se para a porta e deixou entrar o médico e as enfermeiras. Conduziu- os ao quarto de hóspedes, onde eles lhe pediram para se retirar, pois tinham que ver a doente. Mas Eriol não conseguia estar quieto. Enquanto os médicos viram Tomoyo (foram 6 longas horas), ele arrumou os quartos, organizou a casa, foi ver o jardim... Até que finalmente parou á porta do quarto da doente. Os médicos saiam, com um ar preocupadíssimo:  
- Então? Ela está bem?- perguntou Eriol  
- Umh....Já esteve pior. Levou com uma bala no coração, que nós já extraímos, tem uma temperatura superior a 41º graus e...as pernas muito fracas. Tome bem conta dela. Lá dentro estão os medicamentos, todos ordenados... Qual é o seu nome, Mr?  
- È Philips...Philips Price- disse Eriol mentindo, pois agora que era um empresário de sucesso e o mais rico de Inglaterra, não lhe convinha revelar a sua identidade.  
- E a senhora, como se chama?  
- É....chama- se Maggie...Maggie Julie. Somos irmãos- disse ele com um sorriso amarelo.  
- Ah...Vou- me despedir. Se tiver problemas, não hesite em telefonar-me. Miss Maggie estava de facto muito mal.  
- Sim e obrigada...- e Eriol despediu-se cortezmente do doutor e das enfermeiras.  
De seguida, dirigiu- se ao quarto onde Tomoyo se encontrava. Beijou- a suavemente na testa e disse:  
- Não tenhas medo, eu estou contigo.  
Por azar, os criados que passavam naquele momento, estacaram momentaneamente, ao ver o seu amo no quarto de hóspedes com uma desconhecida.  
- Amo...- chamou Mila, a cozinheira- quem é a senhora que se encontra aí deitada?  
- È Tomoyo (com os criados Eriol falava á vontade^^), uma prima minha( só isto é que é mentira^^) Está doente e veio para minha casa hoje. Carlota, fica encarregada de velar por ela enquanto eu vou trabalhar. Está aí tudo indicado nesse papel pelo doutor, se precisar de ajuda, ligue-lhe. Eu vou para a empresa. Tratem bem da casa.  
- Sim, amo- disseram os três criados em unissono.  
Eriol, depois de se vestir, saiu da casa com um ar preocupado.  
- Não se preocupe, Tomoyo. Eu voltarei brevemente para tratar de você...  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Que tal? Gostaram? É a partir deste momento que o fic muda de rumo, para uma espécie de romance E+T. Espero que estejam a apreciar a vossa leitura.  
Bjos*** Xau! 


	4. Parte 4

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Uma Luz Brilhante No Meio Da Escuridão  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Olá mais uma vez! Estou aqui de novo, com a continuação do fic...há muito que eu queria fazer esta parte, mas só agora é que tive tempo...foram as provas^^...Bem, é só, espero que gostem desta parte do fic.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Parte 4 - "O Despertar"  
Tomoyo acordou de uma forma estranha. Doía-lhe o peito, as pernas e estava com enormes dores de cabeça. Só mais tarde see recordou de tudo o que acontecera. Lembrou-se da luz brilhante...onde estaria ela agora?  
Olhou em volta com os seus enormes olhos violeta muito abertos. Estava num quarto com papel de parede azul marinho, móveis em tom claro e alguns quadros bonitos na parede. Não se pode impedir de sorrir. Quem seria a alma caridosa que a tinha acolhido?  
Ao ouvir passos, teve uma estranha sensação. Seria agora a altura em que ela ia conhecer quem a tinha salvado?  
- Bom dia, menina! Vejo que já está acordada!- saudou uma rapariga jovem, de cabelos castanhos escuros.  
- Ah...Bom-dia. Onde estou?- perguntou Tomoyo, que se tinha apercebido que moça de cabelos castanhos escuros não era mais do que uma criada, pelas suas vestes pretas e brancas.  
- Bem, você está em Inglaterra, na casa de Mr. Eriol Hiirawgisawa, que me disse que você era prima dele. Isso é verdade?  
- Oh, não, não sou prima do Eriol, mas conheço-o muito bem. Foi meu amigo. Que coicidência ter vindo parar a casa dele! Ai... que dores horríveis!  
- É normal, Miss Tomoyo Daidouji (é assim que se diz?- perguntou a criada, ao que Tomoyo acenou com a cabeça). Você tinha uma bala de pistola cravada no coração, mas Mr Hirawgisawa contratou um médico e ele extraiu-lhe a bala. Também têm as pernas fracas e esteve desmaiada durante um dia inteiro!!!Alegro-me de que já esteja melhor.- e a criada sorriu pateticamente.- Ah, vou-me apresentar. Sou Carlota Merck, uma das criadas de Eriol. Os outros criados são Mila, a cozinheira e Orlqando, o porteiro.  
- Hummm....e Eriol? Onde está ele agora?  
- Teve que ir trabalhar para a sua empresa de negócios, e pediu-me para lhe ligar quando a menina acordasse, o que já fiz. Agora, menina, não deseja arranjar-se? Estamos quase na hora do jantar e é convidada...  
- Jantar? Arranjar-me? Sou convidada? Mas eu não tenho cá nada, nem vestidos nenhuns!  
- Oh, isso! Ontem, enquanto esteve desmaiada, Mr. Hirawgisawa pediu á Mila, a cozinheira, que lhe fosse comprar alguns vestidos, alguns sapatos e coisas do género, porque ele sabia que você não tinha nada disso. Mila têm muito jeito para compras de roupa e trouxe vestidos e tudo isso de marca, e são muito lindos! Que me diz a isto?  
- Digo...digo que é um generosidade muito grande da parte do Eriol. Não estava á espera...  
-Oh, não diga isso-e Carlota aproximou-se de um grande guarda- roupa, abrindo-lhe as portas- aqui estão as suas roupas e aqui- ela dirigiu-se a uma porta branca- é o banheiro. O jantar é ás nove. Até logo, menina, se precisar de ajuda, chame.  
- Oh, obrigada...  
Tomoyo estava maravilhada com a quantidade de vestidos que havia naquele armário. Depois de ter estado algum tempo a observar cada um, acabou por escolher um no tipo "tomara que caía", em tons violeta. Tomou um duche rápido, vestiu-se e calçou os sapatos, de salto alto, em azul. Logo após ter secado o cabelo, encaracolou-o e prendeu a parte de trás com um elástico transparente, deixando algumas mexas soltas á frente de forma a formar canudos. Olhou para o espelho, satisfeita com a imagem que ele lhe devolvia. Foi então que Carlota apareceu, com os seus cabelos castanho escuros presos num rabo de cavalo elegante. Tomoyo sorriu-lhe e a moça, encantada, comtemplou-a. Por fim, disse:  
- Tomoyo, está Linda! Mr.Hirawgisawa vai gostar de a ver. Vai-lhe trazer um pouco de luz aos seus dias cinzentos. Ele têm andado tão abatido!...  
- Ai sim? E porquê'?  
- Oh, não sei, ele não nos diz...mas venha, venha! A sala de jantar é no piso de baixo.  
Tomoyo seguiu Carlota escada abaixo até chegar a uma sala que tinha duas grandes portas fechadas como se fossem portões. Carlota bateu suavemente, e ouviu-se uma voz rouca, melodiosa e misteriosa responder:  
- Pode entrar...  
Os portões abriram-se e Tomoyo, encadeada pela luz, mal conseguia ver coisa alguma. A seguir áquele momento, viu uma grande sala, com grandes janelas que davam para o mar. Lá ao fundo, uma comprida mesa. E sentada nela, estava Eriol. Tomoyo sorriu, corando ligeiramente. Ele sempre tivera "um fraquinho" por Eriol, e sempre o achara bonito e misterioso. O que não estava á espera era que ele se tornasse ainda mais bonito!  
Os cabelos azuis meia noite estavam iguais, mas uma mexa levemente mais comprida caia-lhe para a testa, dando-lhe um ar ainda mais misterioso. Os olhos continuavam os mesmos, azuis meia noite, mas Tomoyo conseguia perceber que neles havia uma tristeza estranha.  
- Sente-se, senhorita Tomoyo.- pediu ele, fazendo um sinal discreto a Carlota, para que esta se retirasse. Esta saiu suavemente, sem fazer barulho algum.  
Foi assim que Tomoyo ficou a olhar Eriol, na profundidade dos seus belos olhos... 


	5. Parte 5

Uma Luz Brilhante no Meio da Escuridão V *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Cá vai mais um capítulo da série...só uma informação: a história não era para ser assim,mas eu achei melhor fazer desta maneira...bem, espero que gostem!!! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Parte 5 " Á conversa" Tomoyo ficou a olhar aqueles olhos de um azul incrível, e através deles, sentia...sentia que em Eriol havia amor, mas também uma grande tristeza. No entanto, ao ver que ele a olhava com um sorriso trocista, como se estivesse a achar engraçado, desviou o olhar e ficou a olhar para a janela, muito corada. Passaram- se alguns minutos sem que nenhum dos dois falasse, mas por fim, Eriol retomou a palavra... - Tomoyo, gostaria que me explicasse o que está a fazer aqui em Inglaterra, ferida e com um aspecto miserável. Isto, se não a incomodar, claro... -Oh, não!!!- e mal ter acabado de pronunciar estas palavras, o olhar dela foi outra vez atraído para o dele, que sorria com um ar divertido. Tentando não corar, Tomoyo tentou então explicar-se em poucas palavras: - Eriol, a minha mãe morreu e a Daidouji Toys foi á falência. Tive de vender a casa e o dinheiro que juntei mal chegava para alimento. Por isso, menti a Sakura e Shaoran dizendo que estava a fazer uma viagem de negócios e embarquei num navio. Só que houve um desastre e fui a única sobrevivente...passei tão mal depois disso que decidi vir para Inglaterra. Fui ferida por um bando de ladrões (acho eu) e decidi vir para uma casa onde brilhava uma luz...é tudo o que me lembro. - Tomoyo, porque mentiu para Sakura e Shaoran? Eles podiam ajudá-la... - Foi o orgulho...sempre fui rica e estou habituada a aparecer lá em casa deles com presentes e dinheiro no Natal. Não tive coragem de dizer que sou uma pobre miserável... - Então você não têm dinheiro nenhum agora, nem um marido para a ajudar? - Não, não tenho dinheiro. E marido também não. - Admiro-me. Você é bem bonita, Tomoyo- e ele sorriu, dando um brilho especial aos olhos- E quanto ao dinheiro, não se preocupe. Pode ficar na minha casa e terá tudo o que necessita. E se quiser continuar a dizer a Shaoran e Sakura que está em viagem de negócios, por mim tudo ok. - Eriol...só há um problema...sou demasiado orgulhosa para ficar a viver em sua casa e gastar o seu dinheiro sem fazer nada...você é um grande amigo, mas mesmo assim...não há nenhum emprego que me possa dar? - Se quiser, há um de secretária na minha empresa. O salário é alto e se souber fazer contas de cálculo e somatório, bem como estatística... - Oh, eu sei e bem.Aprendi antes da Daidouji Toys ter falido. Agora pode falar-me da sua vida, Eriol? - Porquê ?O que quer saber? Faça as perguntas que eu respondo... - Ok. É casado? Têm filhos? Amigos? E porque é que está triste?- e ao fazer a última pergunta, Tomoyo mirou-o com um olhar muito terno. - Sim, sou casado com Kaho- e Eriol sorriu- mas não temos filhos. E Kaho não vive comigo, mas volta daqui a quatro meses. Quanto ao motivo da minha tristeza, já vem desde alguns anos... e não vou contar. É algo pessoal. Ao ouvir dizer que Eriol estava casado, o coração dela bateu como o de um pássaro ferido. O que se estaria a passar? Estaria apaixonada por ele? Mas em vez de mostrar os seus sentimentos, deu um lindo sorriso e perguntou: - Começo a trabalhar amanhã? - Não. Estas duas primeiras semanas precisa de se fortalecer e eu ficarei consigo. Estive a pensar mostrar-lhe a cidade...é muito linda têm praias fantásticas.Existem bons lugares para piqueniques, uma montanha cheia do canto dos pássaros... Quer ir lá comigo? O coração de Tomoyo batia com mais força enquanto lhe respondia "sim" e se levantava da mesa. Naquela noite, deitou-se com uma estranha sensação. Estaria a ficar apaixonada por um garoto de olhos azuis meia noite??? *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Espero que estejam a gostar do fic, mas a parte escaldante e animada ainda está para vir. Bjos*** Xau 


	6. Parte 6

Uma Luz Brilhante no Meio da Escuridão - VI *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Cá estou eu com o sexto capítulo...é nesta altura que Tomoyo começa a descobrir os seus sentimentos e descobre qual o motivo da tristeza de Eriol...Espero que gostem! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Parte VI " Umas visitas...umas tristezas?" No dia seguinte, ao acordar, Tomoyo escovou aplicadamente os seus longos cabelos negros, não conseguindo deixar de pensar nuns lindos olhos azuis- meia noite...Mas agora de dia, com o Sol a espreitar por debaixo da janela parecia-lhe estranho que se tivesse apaixonado por um antigo amigo...que além disso, era casado e dono de poderes inagualáveis, a quem também se chamava mestre Clow. Sorriu para si. Apaixonada ou não, o que era certo é que ele a fazia sentir-se nas nuvens, num palácio encantado habitado por seres fantásticos. Era estranho, mas por outro lado, Tomoyo estava decidida a no primeiro dia de visita á cidade, a divertir-se o mais que pudesse. vestiu- se rapidamente, sempre com um sorriso nos lábios, o que causou grande estranheza á criadita, Carlota. Foi tal a surpresa desta última ao ver Tomoyo feliz, que ela conseguiu perguntar: - Miss Tomoyo, porque está tão feliz? - Oh, nada, Carlota- respondeu Tomoyo- estou apeenas contente por ir visitar a cidade. Deve ser bonita! - Talvez...Sabe, não sou de cá. Trabalho cá interna, mas antigamente vivia numa pequena ilha no sul do Japão. Que saudades tenho de minha terra! Miss Tomoyo, está muito bonita! Vai com o patrão? - Oh, sim, ele convidou-me. Fiquei contente. Ele parecia um pouco deprimido. - Ah, pois!- e a criada aproximou-se de Tomoyo, como se lhe fosse contar um segredo- sabe, os outros criados, oOrlqando e a Mila, dizem que é por a sua mulher, Kaho, se ter ido embora, mas eu não acredito. Cá para mim essa Mrs Mitsuki é uma presumida. Não é como a senhora. Você é simpática e veste-se bem. Ela não. Acho-a feia, veste-se sempre com umas roupas pretas e amarelas, parece uma cigana! - Carlota, isso não se diz! Então você está a dizer mal de Kaho, nossa professora? É certo que eu acho que ela se veste mal e que não é muito bonita, mas Eriol lá deve ter os seus gostos...- e Tomoyo encolheu os ombros. Carlota sorriu, deixando á mostra os seus lindos dentes brancos e exibindo o brilho dos seus olhos azeviches. E, apesar de não ter dito nada para não magoar a Senhora Tomoyo de quem gostava tanto e o Senhor Eriol, pensou de si para si: "Então ela já o trata por Eriol?... Está-me cá a cheirar que isto vai dar romance..." Se Carlota não continuou o seu pensamento, foi porque Mila, a cozinheira, a chamou... Entretanto, Eriol também se preparava no seu quarto. Sabia que o que mais impressionava as raparigas eram os seus olhos, por isso procurou escolher uma roupa que os realçasse. Queria estar perfeito. Iria mostrar a Tomoyo os lugares mais bonitos da cidade. Começaria por lhe mostrar a montanha, pois nela havia muitas flores. E havia de lhe oferecer uma violeta. Mais tarde, desciriam á cidade para almoçar num restaurante de qualidade, mas não de luxo. Contava passar a tarde num museu, que possuia inúmeras obras de arte e que tinha também um piano de cauda, onde os visitantes com cartão podiam tocar uma ou mais melodias. Ela ia gostar, disso ele tinha a certeza...Ao ver que já tinha passado tempo suficiente para dar a um ser vivo normal tempo de se vestir, Eriol dirigiu-se á sala onde habitualmente tomava o pequeno almoço. Lá estava Tomoyo, bela como sempre...E as roupas que ela trajava deixaram-no perplexo. Não estava habituado a vê-la assim! Mas estava na mesma linda! Tomoyo envergava uns calções muito justos e curtos, de ganga escura e por cima tinha uma espécie de top com alças de uma cor esverdeada e escura. Um fio de prata emoldurava- lhe o pescoço e o cabelo comprido estava preso numa grande trança puxada para trás. Ver Eriol vestido de maneira tão diferente também causou estranheza a Tomoyo, mas no entanto, ela achou-o lindo, pois a camisa azul clara e os calções vermalhos, como se fossem de praia, realçavam-lhe a cor dos olhos, dos quais ela tanto gostava. Tomoyo sentiu- se de novo dividida entre o amor e a realidade. Ela gostava de Eriol, mas ele era casado e gostava de Kaho! Ou...não? Mal sabia ela que as mesmas perguntas também lhe passavam pela cabeça, a ponto de passar noites inteiras sem dormir! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Algumas horas depois... A primeira parte do dia tinha sido fantástica para Tomoyo. Se lhe perguntassem o que tinha feito, nem saberia responder! A verdade é que ela não estava á espera que Eriol a levasse a uma montanha! A parte em que ele escalou uns 9 metros com ela foi uma das melhores. E quando ele lhe oferecera uma violeta? Que emoção! Foi aí que Tomoyo tivera a certeza que se apaixonara loucamente por Eriol. Não estava a espera, mas a verdade é que o brilho daqueles olhos lhe tinha dado a volta á cabeça. Mas sabendo como sabia que ele estava casado com kaho, não lhe iria dizer nada sobre aquele amor. Nem que morresse! Amor silencioso guarda- se para sempre. Depois da montanha, Eriol e Tomoyo foram então ao restaurante, onde comeram então um esplêndido almoço. Foi fantástico! E quando foram ao museu, Tomoyo divertiu-se sobretudo a cantar enquanto Eriol tocava ao piano. Apesar de não ter nenhuma preparação, a sua voz saiu como dantes, bela e cristalina e as notas tocadas por Eriol no piano fizeram-nos receber um convite para actuar juntamente com muitas celebridades, no concerto que o museu ia dar no próximo mês. Agora, envergando um vestido de noite azul escuro, Tomoyo passeava com a cabeça nos ombros de Eriol junto a um lago iluminado, do onde saltavam por vezes alguns peixinhos dourados. Estavam finalmente sós. Tomoyo, ao olhar para os olhos de Eriol onde brilhava o habitual carinho misturado com tristeza, resolveu atrever-se a fazer uma pergunta. Não seria aquele o momento mais indicado? Foi assim que Tomoyo afastou a cabeça do ombro dele e lhe perguntou, com voz de ínicio meio tremida: - Eriol...não me leve a mal, mas eu gostaria de saber o motivo da seu tristeza. Eu...-Tomoyo corou um pouco- eu...gosto muito de si e não o queria ver triste. - Alegro-me muito em saber que gosta de mim- e Eriol sorriu, mas já não era o seu sorriso habitual, era um sorriso débil, um sorriso deveras triste- Pois bem, já que estamos aqui apenas os dois, vou dizer-lhe qual o motivo de minha tristeza. Passaram-se algunas segundos, antes que ele dissesse, com voz rouca: - O Motivo da Minha tristeza é você, Tomoyo Daidouji... Tomoyo ficou a olhar para os olhos azuis meia noite de Eriol, perplexa. Afinal, era ela o motivo de tristeza de quem ela mais amava??? *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Gente, escrevi este capítulo num dia...estou a adorar escrever a história! Mas se não gostarem digam, ok? Eu escrevi este capítulo um pouco mais longo porque havia quem dissessse que os meus capítulos são sempre muito curtos^^ Bem, é só! Bjos***Xau 


	7. Parte 7

Uma Luz Brilhante No Meio Da Escuridão VII **~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** Demorei um pouco mais a escrever este capítulo porque tive provas. Para mim, é fácil escrever a história, já que já sei como a hei-de acabar...Fiquem agora com mais um capítulo, onde muita coisa vai acontecer... **~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** No último capítulo: - Passaram-se alguns segundos antes que ele lhe respondesse: O Motivo da minha tristeza é você, Tomoyo Daidouji... Tomoyo surpreendeu-se. Podia ser ela o motivo da tristeza da pessoa que mais amava??? Capítulo VII: "Uma Noite Encantada para o resto da vida" Tomoyo olhou para Eriol com os seus olhos violeta a brilhar mais do que o normal. Não percebia o que lhe podia ter feito de mal...após alguns momentos de surpresa, conseguiu encher-se de coragem e acabou mesmo por perguntar: - Eriol...mas porque sou eu o motivo da sua tristeza...eu não percebo...não sei... Eriol olhou-a, cheio de carinho e disse: - Tomoyo, como sabe, eu desde pequeno que devia casar-me com Kaho. Eu não a amava, mas esperava que com o tempo, eu a conseguisse ver como minha esposa. Tudo estava a correr bem até que eu a conheci,a si Tomoyo, em Tomoeda. A sua doçura, beleza e formosura encantaram-me para o resto da vida...tentei esquêce-la mas não consegui...casei-me então com Kaho e comecei a sentir por ela um "quase amor". Até que você veio parar aqui, á minha casa!!! E aí, senti que ainda a amava e que nunca a poderia esquecer. Porque o amor o amor é a planta que se enraiza em todos os terrenos e se desenvolve, sem medo do Outono e do Inverno, e floresce durante toda a nossa vida, perfumando e bendizendo aquele ou aquela de quem mais gostamos. No meu caso, o meu amor vai todo para si. Tomoyo Daidouji, eu amo-a. Mas não posso fugir ao meu destino. O mestre Clow disse que os magos não devem fugir ao destino: não posso viver a minha vida ao seu lado. Mas quero que saiba que toda a minha vida a irei amar... Tomoyo paralisou ao ouvir aquelas palavras. As suas faces coraram e ela ficou muito atrapalhada. Até que achou que devia dizer algo...e de preferência os seus sentimentos... - Eriol! Quero que saibas que te amo desde a primeira vez que te vi. És o meu príncipe encantado, a minha água do deserto, as minhas lágrimas mais doces. Amo-te e nada na terra e no mar me vai fazer esquecer este sentimento- e Tomoyo ia-se aproximando-se de Eriol, calmamente. Ao chegar perto dele, os lábios deles tocaram-se e ela sussurou-lhe ao ouvido: - Talvez o destino se possa alterar por uma noite...só uma noite...talvez os magos possam fugir ao destino...só por uma noite...  
  
Eriol olhou-a. Sabia exactamente o que iria responder quando lhe murmurou num tom apaixonado: - Tomoyo, uma noite não mudará os nossos destinos, mas será de alegria para sempre. Vem comigo? - Claro!- respondeu a moça.  
  
E dando os braços, os dois encaminharam-se para o quarto de Eriol, onde iriam viver uma noite encantada para o resto de suas vidas...  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Olá a quem está a ler este fic! Este capítulo foi curtinho, mas deu para perceber que eles se amam muito, não é? Quem está a ler, deixe rewiews, mesmo que ponha anónimo. Eu fico sempre contente!!!  
  
No próximo capítulo:  
  
Eriol e Tomoyo viveram uma noite encantada. Mas essa noite trará enormes complicações para o futuro...  
  
Bjos***Xau!!!! 


	8. Parte 8

****

Uma Luz Brilhante no Meio da Escuridão VIII

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Oi! Desculpem pela demora do fic, mas tenho andado ocupada com provas do colégio e o teclado do computador não tem funcionado nada bem.

Enfim, aqui está o VIII capítulo. Espero que vocês gostem dele tanto como eu.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

No último capítulo...

Tomoyo e Eriol viveram uma noite encantada, mas essa noite irá trazer-lhes muitos problemas...

****

Capítulo VIII- O tempo tem asas ???

Naquela noite maravilhosa em que Eriol e Tomoyo confessaram os seus sentimentos, muita coisa aconteceu...para Tomoyo, aquela noite foi a realização de um sonho. Para Eriol, foi uma fuga ao seu destino...

No manhã seguinte, enquanto Tomoyo se penteava para ir tomar o pequeno-almoço, Carlota (a criadinha) entrou-lhe no quarto e começou-lhe a dar as novidades:

- Senhora Tomoyo, aconteceu uma coisa incrível!! Kaho Mitsuki, a futura esposa de Eriol regressou hoje de madrugada!!!

Tomoyo sentiu um baque no coração ao ouvir aquela notícia. Eriol tinha-lhe dito que mesmo amando-a, o seu destino fora traçado pelo mestre Clow, e por isso, ele tinha de casar com Kaho...e agora, ela voltara!

- Carlota! Espere um momento! Onde está Eriol ?

- Mr. Hirawgisawa? Está lá em baixo com a Mrs. Mitsuki. Afinal, eles os dois vão casar-se dentro de três meses!

Três meses...três meses...três meses...as palavras ressoaram na cabeça de Tomoyo, tocando-lhe no coração. Eriol teria de cumprir o seu destino e casar com Kaho, mesmo não a amando. E ela? Depois da noite anterior, seria apenas um "trapo velho" ? Sentia-se usada, mas sabia que Eriol tinha razão. O destino dele estava traçado há muitos anos e ele tinha que o cumprir. Mas o amor não escolhe e ele tinha-se enamorado dela. 

"-O que vou fazer agora?"-perguntava Tomoyo a si mesma

Depois de pensar alguns minutos, resolveu que não podia interferir no destino de Eriol. Por isso, seria apenas Tomoyo Daidouji solteira para sempre. Enquanto pensava, Tomoyo ia descendo as escadas para o salão onde habitualmente tomavam as refeições. 

Kaho estava lá, os cabelos ruivos apanhados num coque e os olhos claros muito brilhantes. Eriol tinha os olhos azuis meia-noite brilhando muito, mas ao ver Tomoyo, um sorriso triste passou-lhe pela face. Também ele sabia que o amor não escolhia. E sabia que só amaria Tomoyo para o resto da vida, mas tinha que cumprir o seu destino e casar com Kaho...

- Bom dia Tomoyo!- saudou Kaho- Há muito tempo que não a via! Você está bonita!

- Bom dia, Mrs. Mitsuki, bom-dia Eriol!- saudou Tomoyo- hoje está um dia lindo, mas tenho que ir trabalhar...

- Trabalhar, Tomoyo? Porque não fica em casa e...

- Não!!! -cortou Tomoyo- tenho que ganhar dinheiro para viver a minha vida. Não posso ficar aqui para sempre. - E pegando numa mala, saiu da sala despedindo-se de todos. 

Dois meses depois...

Tomoyo saíra do emprego como todos os dias fazia. Sentia-se um pouco enjoada e via o mundo andar á roda. Aquelas tonturas já lhe aconteciam desde duas semanas atrás, por isso naquela semana decidira ir ao médico.

Entrou no hospital e esperou a sua vez sentada num confortável banquinho.

- "Mrs. Tomoyo Daidouji, "Consulta Geral", pode entrar!!!!

Tomoyo abriu uma porta de mogno e entrou num gabinete de hospital. Como todos os outros, aquele era um gabinete normal. Cheirava a desinfectantes e a limpeza! Ao fundo, estava a médica vestida de bata branca e chapeuzinho na cabeça. 

A consulta começou. Depois de alguns testes, a doutora tentou descobrir o porquê do enjoo de Tomoyo. O resultado não podia ser mais constrangedor...

- Mrs. Daidouji, aqui tenho o resultado dos testes que fizemos hoje. Acabei de descobrir que você está grávida e...

- Grávida? Eu?- gritou Tomoyo. Não podia acreditar no azar que tivera. Estava gravida de Eriol!

- Sim, você está grávida- tornou a médica- e tem que ter cuidado, pois é provável que o seu bébé nasça cedo demais. 

-Sim, com certeza. Agora, se me dá licença, vou andando para casa...

Tomoyo correu para casa. Que horror! Estava grávida de Eriol! E logo agora que ele ia casar com Kaho!

Abriu a porta da entrada e entrou sem se preocupar em tirar o casaco. Encontrou Eriol na biblioteca, sozinho.

- Eriol, nós temos que falar- desabafou ela- Dás-me licença para que feche a porta?

- Com certeza, Tomoyo. Então diz lá o que te trás aqui, minha flor...

- Agora não é tempo para isso Eriol. Eu estou grávida de você.

-O QUÊ???- ele se espantou- você está grávida???

Após alguns minutos de silêncio, foi Eriol quem retomou a conversa.

- Tomoyo, eu te amo. E você sabe disso. Mas eu não posso fugir ao meu destino e casarei com Kaho como estava previsto.

- Entendo a sua opção, Eriol. Bem, eu vou-me embora para longe desta casa e de você. Mas quero que saiba que sempre te vou amar. Até ao fim do mundo.

- Eu também te amo, Tomoyo. Se não fosse o maldito destino, agora poderíamos ser felizes. Mas não. Eu tenho que me casar com Kaho e continuar a ser o mestre Clow...e você e a criança que irá nascer?

- Eu continuarei a ser Tomoyo Daidouji- disse Tomoyo com firmeza- e a criança que irá nascer será uma criança sem Pai. Ponto FINAL.

- E para onde irá você, Tomoyo??? Não tem dinheiro...tome, aqui tem um cheque. Apesar de tudo, eu quero fazer alguma coisa pela única mulher que um dia amei.

- Sim, obrigada. Agora se me dá licença...

-Não; espere!!!- implorou ele- Falta alguma coisa...

E puxando os lábios dela de encontro aos seus, os dois deram um beijo de despedida bastante romântico.

Mas....

- Quando parte você Tomoyo???- perguntou ele

- Depois de amanhã .

- Para onde vai?

- O que lhe interessa? Isso é algo que nunca lhe direi...

E Tomoyo saiu da biblioteca com lágrimas caindo dos seus olhos violeta. A decisão estava tomada. Partiria daquela casa depois de alguns dias. Sem mais despedida alguma.

Uma sombra afastou-se do corredor que levava á biblioteca. Era Carlota, a criadinha. Os seus olhos cor de azeviche estavam muito brilhantes. Também ela tinha tomado uma decisão, depois de ter escutado aquela conversa (ihihihi, que coscuvilheira!) Iria com Tomoyo, para onde quer que ela fosse. Porque os verdadeiros amigos são para as ocasiões...

__

No próximo capítulo...

Tomoyo parte para uma nova vida, deixando Eriol e a mansão para trás. O tempo vai voar e chega a altura em que ela vai precisar de muita ajuda para conseguir ter o seu bebé...mas um anjo da guarde estará sempre com ela...

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo, eu adorei escrevê-lo! Acho que foi o mais emocionante! Por favor, deixem um review e façam uma escritora de fics, feliz!!!!^__________________^ Por favor!!!!!!

Beijinhos****

Xauzinho, até á próxima!

Violet-Tomoyo***


	9. Parte 9

****

Uma Luz Brilhante no Meio da Escuridão IX 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Olá!Olá!Olá! Perdoem-me pela demora do fic. Não é por falta de inspiração, é por falta de tempo! Estou desejosa que comecem as férias para me poder dedicar 100% aos fics.

Mas pronto, aqui está o nono capítulo desta série. Espero que gostem!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

No último capítulo...

Tomoyo percebe que engravidou de Eriol e diz que vai abandonar a mansão. Kaho chega á cidade e apenas falta um mês para o casamento dela e de Eriol.

****

Capítulo IX 

" E Depois do Adeus...e Depois de nós..."

****

4 dias depois...

Tomoyo suspirou, encalorada. Os últimos dois dias tinham sido uma verdadeira tortura para ela. Abandonara a mansão, sem dizer nada a ninguém e instalara-se num pequeno apartamento alugado, em Tóquio. Depois, resolvera comprar uma pequena casinha numa das ilhas do Japão (ilha de Osami), para que fosse impossível encontrar Eriol mais alguma vez na sua vida.

Agora, estava prestes a entrar na sua nova casa, no lugar onde iria começar uma nova vida. E, por estranho que pareça, adorou toda a ilha de Osami e todas as casinhas que nela existiam. Mas embora fosse díficil de confessar, a sua casinha era a mais encantadora de todas elas. Pena era ser tão grande e ter um jardim descomunal. Nem queria pensar quanto tempo é que teria que ficar a lavar o chão, a regar todas as plantas... 

Curiosa por natureza, Tomoyo decidiu ir dar mais uma olhadela pela ilha. Aqui e ali, viam-se grandes jardins e grandes mansões. Mais á frente, parou numa pequena casa lhe lembrava Sakura...

"Como estará Sakura?- perguntou a si mesma- Depois de tudo isto acontecer, nunca mais a vi a ela...nem ao Shaoran...nunca mais lhes dei notícias minhas..."

Finalmente, resolveu voltar á sua casa, pois tinha que tratar ainda de algumas coisas importantes. Mas ao caminhar para casa, "deu-se" a olhar para a maior casa que já vira na vida. Era a casa que ficava ao lado da sua e tinha um aspecto muito confortável. Pena que as persianas e cortinados estivessem completamente fechados. Aquela casa lembrava-lhe uma bela casa assombrada, com o seu ar bonito e ao mesmo tempo misterioso.

"Juro que hei-de entrar naquela casa. Ou eu não me chame Tomoyo Daidouji!"  


****

2 meses depois...

Tomoyo estava sentada no seu banco de jardim, com as lágrimas a correrem pela face abaixo. Apesar de o tentar, não conseguia esquecer Eriol. E agora, dois meses depois, as saudades voltavam em força. E eram tantas saudades que a jovem não as conseguiu evitar. Mas infelizmente, Eriol nunca a poderia ouvir e vir ter com ela, já que estava em Inglaterra com a sua Kaho. Provavelmente, nem se lembraria do SEU filho que iria nascer.

Para afastar aqueles pensamentos negros, Tomoyo começou a cantar com a sua voz doce e cristalina. Passados tantos anos, ainda mantinha a mesma voz estrondosa e que poderia arrasar as plateias de todo o mundo, se Tomoyo assim o desejasse.

Um vulto escuro abriu lentamente as persianas da casa bela e misteriosa. Em seguida, saiu pelo jardim e quedou-se á porta da casa de Tomoyo, ouvindo a música mágica que se fazia ouvir. 

Sentido-se observada, Tomoyo parou de cantar, bastante incomodada . Olhou atentamente para o homem que a espiava. Era um ancião alto e forte, que parecia muito velho...as suas barbas brancas caiam-lhe á volta do corpo enquanto nos olhos cinzentos brilhavam duas grandes lágrimas. Ele aproximou-se...

- Minha senhora, sou o morador da casa ao lado da sua . O meu nome é Brian Wheller e sou proprietário de grandes propriedades por todo o Japão...

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, senhor Wheller. O meu nome é Tomoyo Daidouji.

- Senhora Daidouji, a sua voz tocou no meu coração. A partir de agora, pode considerar-se minha amiga. Tem aqui um amigo de ouro para toda a sua vida.

Tomoyo abriu a boca, surpreendida e curiosa. Tomou balanço para fazer uma pergunta, mas Brian interrompeu-a subitamente:

-Não me pergunte o "porquê" desta amizade tão repentina. Mas se quiser, venha hoje jantar a minha casa. Contar-lhe-ei tudo. E aí você perceberá...

- Aceito o seu convite, Senhor Wheller.

-Trate-me apenas por Brian, Tomoyo- pediu o ancião.

- Com certeza...Brian. Venha. Acompanho-o á porta.

O ancião caminhou a passos largos até á mansão e fechou a porta ao entrar. Tomoyo olhou com os grandes olhos violeta muito abertos para a mansão. "Que segredos esconderia a casa do lado?"

__

No próximo capítulo...

Tomoyo faz um novo amigo que a ajudará muito sempre que ela precisar. Carlota (a criadinha) vai fazer uma grande surpresa a Tomoyo...

"Que segredos esconderá a casa de Brian?"

"E que acontecerá ao bébé que Tomoyo irá ter?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I Hope que vocês tenham gostado deste capítulo. Eu não contava que a série ficasse tão longa, mas realmente este Brian e a Carlota eram muito necessários, pois na parte final do fic eles terão grande importância.

Eu gostava muito de agradecer ás pessoas que têm mandado reviews...eles motivam-me a escrever cada vez mais! Obrigada!

Comentários, sugestões, elogios, críticas destrutivas??? Mande um review, por favor^______________^

Bye, Bye...

Violet-Tomoyo***


End file.
